Sanguine
The Sanguine, also known as the Bloodless are a race of Supra who are native to Ewsel. They are thought to be descended from early Hominem and Elves. Cairn Range Cairn Range is a north-western region of the Empire of Ewsel. It runs along the west coast and the border of Nordyn. It is singularly populated by Sanguine. This region is known for rocky, but green crags and jagged hills. The Sanguine tend to be relatively secretive, no visible civilization from the ground levels. But, deep in the crevices and caves of the Cairn, the Sanguine have carved out an intricate system of underground cities. Physiology Sanguine are most likely a mix of early humans and elves. They retain raised, slightly pointed ears and high cheekbones from their elven ancestry (though they are much shorter in stature). They have bloodless skin, coming across as pale grey or white with generally purple undertones and hair that ranges fro blood red to salmon meat. Culture and Talents The Sanguine tend to lean towards stealth and strength related activities. They are devoid of all magical talents, but have an inherent resistance of poisons, disease, and weather-related magics. Their strength and speed surpass the average man. They are united in culture and tongue, speaking Ylturi. Their current state works similar to a hive, the queen mother being the single most important being. Males tend to the queen mother and her daughters, along with working internally, erecting new structures and maintaining civil obedience. The females travel out of the “nests” often to run hunts and maintain sun-based farms. Some rogue Sanguine have left the hives to hunt humans, as they naturally eat raw meat and drink bloods. Those who are attacked by a Sanguine, but not fatally, will go into a two week long coma resulting in a man-craving, bloodlusty wake and the viral affliction known to the public as “Vampirism”. Due to a rather large population of vampiric individuals and their strong resemblance to Sanguine, the common public is led to believe the two are the same. Personality Solemn, quiet, alert, articulate, private, cautious, conformist, melancholic, and relatively rigid, the Sanguine have kept to themselves for many an era. Few have stepped out of their hive to explore the world, but those that do are not easily forgotten. Even the humblest and weakest of Sanguine can boast a strength only some men can match. Religion The main religion followed by the Sanguine is the worship of The Great Mother, correlating with the Orthodox goddess, Sanginna, for which they are named. The Sanguine tend to pay respects to the Great Mother, but are not excessively religious. Vampires White with purple undertones, get redder as they starve. Variable shadow and reflection based on starvation. Generally the female vampires are beautiful to the point of being hypnotic. Generally young, alluring even if not ideally handsome. White ash wood, hawthorn, and oak stakes to heart kill them. Generally nocturnal, sun has little to no effect. Decapitation is fatal. Drowning can work but they will come back to life if removed. Fire is fatal. Garlic, lemon, dog rose and running water are apart of the remedy. Werewolves are known to be natural rivals of Vampires and ancient cultures like the Hrodskers became werewolves to keep their lands free of vampires in the days that the Sanguine roamed free. Unlike Sanguine, Vampires live endlessly at the age they were bitten unless they are killed. Vampires are also unable to reproduce. Notable Sanguine * Asser Fawkes * Apollyon Fawkes * Everild Fawkes